


Утверждая очевидное (Stating the Obvious)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Роман всегда перевесит дружбу, независимо от глубины последней.





	Утверждая очевидное (Stating the Obvious)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stating the Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248879) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



Жизнь с Виктором включала все, чего хотелось Шерлоку. Вернее, все, о чем он мечтать не смел. Виктор был умным и совсем не скучным. Он понимал Шерлока и принимал его, не пытаясь изменить. Это было идеально, и впервые в жизни Шерлоку показалось, что он нашел свое место. Как бы банально это ни звучало, он чувствовал себя полноценным. Целостным. Любимым.

И тогда, конечно, Виктор встретил Шарлин. Сначала Шерлок подумал, что она нужна Виктору ради удовлетворения телесных потребностей, ведь Виктор заверил его, что между ними ничего не изменится. Это была первая ложь Виктора. Все изменилось, причем быстро и бесповоротно. Время, которое Виктор отводил для общения с Шерлоком, резко сократилось. Случайные и неслучайные прикосновения исчезли, ласковые улыбки теперь принадлежали только Шарлин. Виктор начал все чаще проводить ночи у нее дома и, в конце концов, переехал к ней навсегда. За несколько месяцев Шерлок и Виктор перешли от потенциальных партнеров по жизни к просто знакомым.

Шерлок поклялся себе, что никогда не повторит этой ошибки. И все равно он наступил на те же грабли.

Джон был во многом лучше Виктора, но все равно оставался мужчиной, хоть и исключительным. Он и Мэри в настоящее время отправились наносить визит ее семье, а это было не очень хорошим знаком. Это означало, что отношения Джона с Мэри серьезны, и скоро он уйдет. Шерлок не должен был думать иначе. Роман всегда перевесит дружбу, независимо от глубины последней. Шерлок должен был выучить этот урок еще с Виктором, но он этого не сделал, значит, придется расхлебывать последствия. Научиться снова быть одиноким, жить без человека, с которым можно посмеяться и погрустить, без человека, кто взъерошит ему волосы и назовет идиотом. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы Джон не ушел, но потерпел неудачу. Теперь оставалось наслаждаться последними неделями общения с Джоном, а затем каким-то образом разбираться с одиночеством.

— Опять хандришь? — Шерлок настолько потерялся в своих мрачных мыслях, что даже не слышал, как вошел Джон.

— Скучно, — протянул он, продолжая лежать на диване, хотя всей душой стремился подойти к Джону и крепко прижать его к груди, пока еще была такая возможность.

— Мог бы на кухне убраться, — Джон отправился ставить чайник. В голосе его не было, однако, ни гнева, ни разочарования. Наверное, состояние кухни его не волновало, коль скоро он все равно собирался съезжать. 

— Скучно. 

Шерлок поколебался, потом решил побыть внимательным другом и спросил:

— Как все прошло? —хотя по тону Джона и его шагам он уже понял, что все прошло хорошо.

— Прекрасно, как мне показалось, — крикнул Джон с кухни, и Шерлок услышал, как он наливает в две чашки горячую воду. — Бабушка Мэри все время твердила, с каким нетерпением она ждет свадьбы. Мы так и не могли убедить ее, что свадьбы не планируется, — и Джон захихикал.

— Но когда-нибудь она случится! — выпалил Шерлок, не в силах сдержаться.

— Что? — Джон вышел из кухни с двумя чашками чая. — Я не собираюсь на ней жениться, Шерлок, мы и не живем вместе.

«Вопрос времени», — подумал Шерлок, а Джон нахмурился. 

— Ну-ка, подвинься! — попросил Джон, и Шерлок сел, освобождая ему место. Прислонился к его надежному и теплому плечу.

Джон секунду помолчал, затем тихо сказал: 

— Я не буду с ней жить, Шерлок. Я думал, ты это знаешь.

Шерлок фыркнул. Виктор говорил то же самое.

— Я не понимал, что ты об этом волновался, — продолжил Джон. — Мэри — интересная девушка, она мне нравится, но это все. Она… ну, она не ты. 

— Но ты занимаешься с ней сексом, — заметил Шерлок. — Со мной ты сексом не занимаешься.

Господи, он дошел до заявления очевидных вещей. Что Джон с ним сделал?

Джон поколебался. 

— Да. Ты... Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Я не знал, что тебя это волнует.

— Меня и не волнует, — ответил Шерлок, и это было истинной правдой. Он не хотел спать с Джоном, и в то же время ему не нравилась идея, что гормоны заставят Джона влюбиться в кого-нибудь еще.

— Это просто... — он не знал, как продолжить, как описать то, что чувствует. Какой кошмар — слова не должны были его подводить, они никогда не подводили.

Но Джон не нуждался в словах, потому что был замечательным и понимал Шерлока даже в те редкие моменты, когда его речь была совершенно бессвязной. 

Джон заключил его в объятия.

— Я никуда не уйду, — прошептал он в волосы Шерлока. — Мэри мне нравится, но я люблю тебя, только совершенно по-другому. Раз уж ты этого не заметил… Не знаю, как это объяснить. Я просто... хочу быть с тобой. Знаешь, бывает ощущение, что ты случайно что-то нашел, и это именно то, что тебе нужно, просто раньше ты этого не осознавал…

— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, прижимаясь к Джону крепче. Своему Джону.

Джон поцеловал его в макушку. 

— Я хочу провести жизнь со своим лучшим другом. Мэри понимает, а мне все равно, что думают другие люди.

Шерлок подумал, что должен как-то отреагировать, как-то выразить свою привязанность, но он никогда не умел говорить об чувствах. Он ощутил, что сейчас это привнесет неловкость, поэтому просто изо всех сил обнял Джона и с облегчением понял, что этого достаточно. В конце концов, объятия тоже повышают уровень окситоцина.


End file.
